


Adventurous

by crescendohowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendohowell/pseuds/crescendohowell
Summary: Phil isn’t much of an adventurous uni student.  That is at least, until he goes out with a friend to the club and wakes up the next morning with no memory of the previous night and a text from someone who he apparently had “fun” with.





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> _"We live in a wonderful world that is full of beauty, charm and adventure. There is no end to the adventures that we can have if only we seek them with our eyes open.”_

Phil had never really been much of the adventurous type. He tended to prefer staying in to going out and anytime he tried to break a rule he ended up feeling so anxious that he couldn’t go through with it. Instead he was content to play video games and go to coffee with his friends and not really worry about doing any of the things that kids in uni were supposed to do given that this was the time of their lives that they were supposed to be messing around.

However, last night, for some completely unknown reason, Phil had (albeit reluctantly) agreed to go out to the club with one of his good friends. He remembered how hot it was when they had first walked into the building pulsing with music and he remembered how absolutely horrible the first shot of the pineapple mango vodka had been. But after a couple more shots of slightly less vile alcohol and at least one beer, Phil’s memory of the past night started to go a bit fuzzy. 

So fuzzy in fact that when he woke up the next morning with a text from an unknown number that read “hey I had so much fun with you tonight, just texting you now so that you have my number”, he had absolutely no idea who it was from.

Phil tried to wrack his brain for any memory of talking to someone new but it was all completely blank. Of course, his pounding headache and nauseous stomach weren’t really helping his thinking abilities and he set his phone back down onto his bedside table with a sigh as he decided to worry about the text later, maybe after an aspirin and some toast.

That small detour however, ended up turning into a long while of sitting on the couch playing video games and definitely not thinking about the text on his phone. Then Phil’s roommate came home with his own stories from the past night and Phil spent a while just listening.

It was after that that he decided it was probably time that he finally dealt with the text.

Still sitting on the couch, he unlocked his phone and opened up the dreaded message. Staring at the words, Phil didn’t even bother clicking to type yet because he was so far from knowing what to say. He couldn’t help but wonder what the “I had so much fun” part implied. He had never been one to get handsy with a stranger but given how much last night was outside of Phil’s normal habits, he wasn’t even sure if he could trust that aspect of himself.

The text didn’t have any emojis or anything and Phil found himself analyzing that aspect of it as well. When he had girlfriends in the past they had always used a lot of hearts. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the mysterious texter was a guy. Phil had only just figured out he was bisexual in the past year (and by “figured out” he meant that after many sleepless nights he had finally admitted to himself what he knew had always been true). He had never actually told anyone else though, let alone actively pursued a boy. But the thought that the text might be from a guy was more exciting than Phil would care to admit and it was really the only thing that made him intrigued enough to finally get over himself and start to write something back.

<< 12:45pm: hey, sorry I didn’t write back sooner, I’m afraid I don’t remember much of last night, you might have to jog my memory lol. I’m sure that it must have been nice to meet you though! >>

<< 12:51pm: haha makes sense you don’t remember, you were pretty wasted mate. >>

Phil stared at the response in shock, letting out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. The stranger responded so quickly and judging by the “mate”, they actually were most likely a boy. He almost started to type something back but instead three bubbles popped up as the stranger began to write again.

<< 12:52pm: my name’s dan (i'm assuming you don’t remember that lol) and we danced for a while at the bar. >>

<< 12:52pm: well nice to meet you (again?) then dan!! i must’ve not done anything too regrettable given that you’re still talking to me haha. >>

<< 12:53pm: I mean we did have some pretty interesting conversations when I dragged out outside to make sure you got into your uber okay… >>

<< 12:53pm: oh god. >>

<< 12:54pm: dw it was nothing too bad, just some of your deepest darkest secrets. >>

<< 12:54pm: I know that was sarcastic but given that I was flirting with you at all…already exposing one of my secrets that nobody else knows. >>

<< 12:54pm: oh shit man. >>

<< 12:55pm: yeah…I know. >>

<< 12:55pm: well if it makes you feel better, you didn’t seem like you’re still in the closet given the confidence with which you practically grinded on me with. >>

<< 12:56pm: I’m not quite sure if that makes me feel better or worse lmao. sorry if I made you uncomfortable. >>

<< 12:56: oh no I definitely wanted it trust me. I would have wanted to do more too if you hadn’t been so tipsy. >>

<< 12:56pm: yeah? >>

<< 12:58pm: yeah. we should meet up sometime Phil. I don’t want this to just be some one time drunken dancing. >>

<< 12:59pm: you remembered my name. >>

<< 1:00pm: of course. >>

<< 1:01pm: and yes, I would like if we could meet up. maybe even a date? >>

<< 1:02pm: see? this is what I mean! way to confident to have never told anyone about not being straight. but yes, I’d like it if it was a date :) >>

<< 1:03pm: tomorrow? we can go grab a coffee? I’m assuming to you to York for uni too… >>

<< 1:04pm: sounds perfect and yes I do. meet at Second Cup at 10am tomorrow? >>

<< 1:05pm: see you then!! >>

And Phil set his phone, letting out another shaky breath because oh my goodness he had a date with a boy named Dan who he had apparently danced with and wasn’t that the most wonderful thing? All those worries about if he was attracted to boys seemed so far away as he felt giddy about someone that he didn’t even know what he looked like. All Phil knew was that he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. And that he was missing texting Dan already.

It wasn’t until Phil was walking to the coffee shop the next day that some of the nerves began to settle in. He realised that while Dan obviously knew that he wasn’t straight, nobody else did and if he saw one of his friends at the coffee shop (as was quite likely considering he often went there with various different friends) they would probably ask Phil questions about who Dan was. Phil wasn’t sure if he was ready to answer questions like that truthfully.

But on the other hand, he didn’t want Dan to feel like he was ashamed of him. And besides, this would be a good way to come out to people. Phil mainly only hadn’t done so in the past because he hadn’t been quite sure (which had been fixed now) and because he was the worst at bringing up things up in conversation. Still, he didn’t know if the middle of a coffee shop was the best place to spring something like that on an unsuspecting friend. Phil decided that he could only hope that nobody he knew well enough that they would ask would be there.

Those thoughts kept Phil occupied for the walk but as he pulled open the door of the shop and felt the warm rush of the air inside as he walked into the comforting scent of coffee, he realised that he wasn’t entirely sure what Dan looked like. And he was even less sure how he was supposed to act on a date with a boy. He figured it was mostly the same, but he didn’t have all that much experience with dating girls either, at least not lately, and he really didn’t want to screw this up. Wanting to continue to appear as though he was straight had always been enough to force himself to talk calmly and without stuttering to cute boys, but Phil had a feeling that he would be a bit of a mess now that he didn’t have to pretend that anymore.

“Phil?” A voice interrupted his thoughts as they walked up to him. “Nice to see you here!” It was one of girls he talked to in his media class last year. Her name was Alyssa and they had studied together before big exams.

“Hello,” Phil forced a smile because as nice as she was, his thoughts were definitely on finding someone else.

“It’s a shame I’m just heading out,” Alyssa looked towards the door, wrinkling her nose at the cold windy weather that she was about to walk out into. “We’ll have to catch up some other time thought. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Phil’s smile was more genuine this time. She was actually quite a lovely person and he had missed having her in a class. He couldn’t help but feel relieved that she was leaving though. “Text me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” She smiled back, readjusting her backpack on her shoulders. “See you around.”

And she was out the door before Phil could say goodbye.

It wasn’t because she moved quickly though, but rather once she stepped aside Phil saw someone else and he got a bit tongue tied. Alyssa was forgotten about as Phil couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful boy sitting at the table in the back of the shop. He knew immediately that the boy was Dan, feelings from other night washing over him as soon as he saw his face again. Phil still couldn’t remember anything specific but all of a sudden he could feel the aching want that he had felt that night. Dan was stunning. Phil hadn’t understood why that night had finally been the night that he couldn’t hide his feelings for boys any longer, but now it was perfectly clear. 

Phil would give up so much to be with Dan. The want was so strong it almost scared him. But as Dan looked up, making eye contact with Phil, and smiled a dimpled smile, Phil had never felt less scared.

“Hey,” Phil walked up. His voice broke a little on the word but really, wasn’t that to be expected?

“Hi,” Dan’s eyes crinkled. 

Phil thought that brown eyes were infinitely more stunning than anyone ever gave them credit for. 

“At least you remembered what I looked like enough to find me,” Dan teased.

“Mm, don’t think I could forget that,” Phil didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Dan. His hair was so curly and his jacket fit him so well. 

“You’re such a flirt even when sober,” Dan’s smile was filled with amusement as he spoke.

“You bring out all my most desperate flirting,” Phil finally sat down at the table in the chair across from Dan. He desperately wanted to run his fingers lightly over the light freckles on Dan’s cheeks. Phil had never been this impossibly attracted to someone.

“Well you’re pretty cute yourself,” Dan said as though he could read Phil’s thoughts.

Phil thought that his heart might beat out of chest and he almost couldn’t breathe but oh, it was the best feeling. The cutest boy he had ever met was flirting with him and he was flirting back. It was more than he had ever allowed himself to dream of.

They spent the next hour in their little back corner of the coffee shop. They sipped on identical drinks that Phil had insisted on paying for and talked about everything. There was never a moment of awkward silence. Phil had known that Dan was cute from the beginning, but by the end of that hour his attraction to Dan went so much further than just based on appearance.

When they walked outside together, they made promises to see each other again soon as they stood close together in the windy weather while Phil counted the freckles across Dan’s nose. He thought about how he wasn’t much of the adventurous type. He was normally the type of person to take things slow and wait a couple of dates before initiating anything. But then again Phil wasn’t normally the type of person to go to a club or the type of person to grind on cute boys while dancing or the type of person to text back a stranger whose name he couldn’t even remember.

So Phil took a breath of the cold air and counted Dan’s freckles and didn’t think about anything but the warm feeling in his chest. He let it seep throughout his body, gathering it all up, until he was able to feel the anxiety that was always there begin to slip away. 

Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dan’s. They kissed softly with the wind swirling around them and the taste of coffee on both their lips. 

This was most certainly the beginning of a huge adventure, but already it was one where Phil already felt like he was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://crescendohowell.tumblr.com/) if you wanna


End file.
